grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sue Latterbin
She is a bubbly, overweight and hyperactive lady who is happily married to the handsome scientist Grant Latterbin. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, Sue is known for her rather eccentric and out their behaviour ever since she was a child. Her bubbly personality and larger than life persona is known by many and loved by the town as well. When a bit older many believed she could never get married due to her size and her being in her late 30's. However she met Grant Latterbin, during a trip he was doing at work and he stopped at Grasmere Valley. Known for his good looks and charm much to the shock of many, the pair fell in love and soon enough got married and make a home in Grasmere Valley. There are those who believe the marriage is a sham and that Grant doesn't really love her. However it is quite clear when one sees them that the couple are very much in love and a great couple together. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She and Grant are listed as citizens of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 3 She was among those at the Woman's Bible Study in the Church in Tier which really is just an excuse for some of the ladies to gossip and is in fact at the centre of the gossip at this particularly gathering. Involved with the 'Bible Study' was Mrs Slankovich, Janae, Ms Izodel, Pamela Thornton,Sarah Butcher, Myelin, Ms Dragon, Sam Jones, Julie, Veronica and Gypsie from Pakipsy. Sue ends up hearing erroneous gossip about her husband Grant Latterbin who is much slimmer than Sue. They all claimed that he had an affair and will leave Sue. She is devastated and ran out of the church to go to the park. Whilst there Grant appears an reassures her how much he loves her and how faithful he was. Soon enough she gleefully comes back to the 'Bible Study' and declares to them all that she was pregnant. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 Sue is among trying to get out of Grasmere Valley before Christmas day, wanting to get away for Christmas and not celebrate it along with her husband in the car. The road is then closed off by Del, Adam Robinson and Detective Stall due to snow incoming. Everyone in the car, including Sue is livid by this and with Clive Mitchell leading everyone stuck in their cars, get out of the car and begins to run trying to get to the airport.Clive ends up stopping after he realised such an act was futile. This caused a massive pile up on the road of everyone falling on top of each other as a result. Snow then began to fall and with Marge on the top of the pile up it looked like they would never be free. With the help of Bob, Jim and a leaf-blower they all end up being freed. Volume 18 She is among those along with Tracy Woods, Dina Obed, Ms Izodel and Marge who are kidnapped by Josie Buxum for them to be her bridesmaids as they are bigger than Josie and with them being bridesmaid she hope it will show up Josie in a better light. When Mark Herman tries to get his birthday party sorted it is the same day as the wedding and Sue is among those affected by this and would not be able to come to the party. Sue ends up being part of the plan to ultimately ruin Josie's big day which ends up happening. When Josie Buxum tries in vain to sue everyone involved in her wedding's demise to Judge Jackie, Sue is referenced as she tells the story. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #30-#32 A Political Pawn #31 Tale of Vico Rodriquez She is seen singing Is This the Way to Amarillo when Vico Rodriquez and Matta Rodriquez are trying to find the hairdressers to get their grandson Juan Caldino and take him away from his father, their son, Ric Caldino and their daughter-in-law Marianne Caldino. #43 - #47 To Catch a Thief #47 Tale of Sue Anne Mackey Sue Anne Mackey reveals to Shelly Murray as well as Sandra Decony's twin sister Susan Mallory that Sue Latterbin is pregnant, a request Sue wanted Sue Anne to keep secret.